


Late Afternoon on Brokeback

by verushka70



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis jerked awake with a start. The horse under him swayed slightly. The whole way down the mountain, he thought about his dream. By the time he dismounted in camp, Ennis was shaking with desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Afternoon on Brokeback

Behind Ennis' closed eyes he saw the light of daybreak. He felt the warmth of Jack on his backside, pressed against him solidly. Not demanding, just _there_. He never let Jack -- only _he_ , Ennis, did that -- 'cause that would be too queer.

It was strange, this strong, solid weight of Jack against his backside. Pressed against just his backside -- and the insides of his thighs and the backs of his legs, the insides of his calves--

Ennis jerked awake with a start. The horse under him swayed slightly, stretched its neck for sweetgrass.

Late afternoon on Brokeback. Sheep and horse grazing, Ennis warm in the sun, cool where the breeze touched skin.

He shifted in the saddle, half-stiff from the dozing dream of Jack. But shifting didn't give enough room and made the horse fidget, side-stepping as his weight shifted and moved around. Ennis sighed and dismounted.

His ass was near asleep as he slid off and landed on thin boot soles. After this summer he'd have enough money for new boots, maybe. Ennis took a few steps, shook first one foot, then the other, to give himself some room. He stamped his feet some, trying to wake up the rest of his body. Trying to calm his cock down.

Looking up, Ennis saw a ram going at it with a ewe. The strange up-down pupils of their eyes watched him impassively while they mated.

That didn't help his cock. He turned away, looked down the valley for Jack.

A little wisp of gray smoke told him where Jack was. His heartbeat quickened. He looked at the sky, the sun. Should probably start moving the sheep down soon.

The dog was nowhere to be seen. Ennis whistled. No response. Whistled again.

Growling and barking came from the treeline a ways off. Dog found a coyote, maybe? Or a coon, treed.

Ennis grabbed the mare's reins and mounted her. In the saddle, he took out the shotgun, made sure it was loaded.

The sheep were calm. The ram still mated with the ewe.

With a clap of his stirrups, they trotted off towards the dog's growling.

Ducking under tree limbs, Ennis found what the dog was barking at. Mating coyotes, the male on the bitch, snarling and backing away as one beast. But not stopping. The dog gave them a berth, but pressed forward, yapping and growling.

Was the whole world fuckin' today?

Ennis raised the gun, cocked it, and sighted at the male coyote. He paused. Seemed wrong, somehow. They were just doin' what nature intended. He sighed, tilted the shotgun up into the tree cover. One shot, and the coyotes spooked, separated and ran.

Ennis watched them tear off. Shoulda shot 'em.

He sheathed the shotgun, turned the mare. He whistled to the dog and trotted back to the flock. Time to start bringin' 'em down.

The whole way down the mountain, Ennis thought about his dream -- mating sheep -- mating coyotes.

By the time he dismounted in camp, he was shaking with desire.

"There's coff--" Jack didn't even finish. Ennis, gloves still on, grabbed him and mashed their mouths together.

Breaking the kiss, Ennis tore off his gloves and pulled Jack to the tent.

"The beans'll burn--"

"Let 'em," Ennis said harshly, shoving Jack down into the tent and following.

Boots still on, he settled on Jack, pressed their hard cocks together. He leaned up to take off his shirt -- Jack did the same.

Ennis slid his mouth down Jack's chest, kissing and nipping. Buried his face in the warmth. Undid Jack's belt, button, fly, shoved the jeans down to Jack's thighs. Jack's cock sprung free. Ennis twisted around in his arms, giving Jack his back, and threw them both on their sides. He unbuckled his own belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, shoved them down to his knees, and pressed his backside against Jack. Jack's cock fit right into the cleft. Jack would know what it meant -- did it enough himself --

If the whole world was fuckin' today--

Ennis shoved back against Jack harder. When Jack put a hand on his hip, Ennis placed his hand on top of it and rolled over onto his stomach, taking Jack with him.

"Ennis--" Jack whispered.

"Do it," Ennis barked.

Jack's weight lifted, then warm hands gripped Ennis' hips and pulled him back up onto all fours. He heard Jack spit. Felt warmth close behind him.

Hurt like a bitch at first. Tears sprung to Ennis' eyes. He stifled a moan, and Jack stopped.

"Go on," Ennis gritted.

"I don't wanna--"

Ennis shoved back against Jack. More tears came. God, it hurt. But it was so good.

"All right," Jack whispered. "Hold on."

Jack wasn't even halfway in, but he pulled out. That felt good, and Ennis moaned. He heard Jack spit more. Then Jack scrabbled away from him.

"Jack--"

"Elk grease."

"Oh."

Then Jack was behind him again. The grease was cold on his ass. And Jack was cool and greasy when he pushed back in. Damnit to hell, it hurt. But it went in, _all the way in_. Ennis was full up with Jack. It was amazing -- painful -- _good_. Jack barely moved back and forth a few times -- Ennis couldn't stop it, and neither could Jack. Ennis jerked and spurted and clamped down on Jack. Jack pumped and grunted. Ennis swore and beat the ground. It was so good -- so bad -- _so good_.

Spent, they collapsed. Jack rolled off him to lie on his back, panting.

They caught their breath. Ennis rolled on his back. Pulled his jeans up. Jack did the same.

"I'm-a go wash up," Ennis muttered. Jack's big eyes followed him, but he said nothing.

The beans were burnt. They ate them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended for the January, 2007 [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286346.html). But I couldn't get it under the 4300 character limit, and I didn't make the deadline. Originally posted to my LJ Jan. 15th, 2007.


End file.
